


Torturous Dreams

by Steph_Rob94



Series: Milk [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Rob94/pseuds/Steph_Rob94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after Celty planted the idea of intimacy with Shizuo into Anri's mind, she has a rather involved dream that leaves both Shizuo and herself in a rather difficult situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This anime/manga series does not belong to me. It belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

_His calloused fingers slid underneath her black spaghetti-strap shirt gently and caressed the skin of her hips. Gooseflesh arose as his fingers passed over the skin. He kissed her passionately. Anri wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to erase the slight pain in her back at the awkward bend his height had pushed her into._ _His fingers roamed a little higher up her ribs. She giggled against his lips as it tickled her. He grinned slightly in return then he pressed a small kiss to her upturned lips. A small gasp escaped her lips as Shizuo picked her up. His arms were tight but not uncomfortable around her waist. He set her on top of his counter. He pushed himself between her already parted legs. A small shiver of excitement and anticipation passed through her. He bent and kissed her again. His large left hand rested on her thigh while his right pushed her short hair back off of her neck. His lips left her suddenly to place small loving kisses on her neck. First, it was underneath her ear. Then, his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone. The excitement in Anri was building to the point that it made her hands shake. A small gasp escaped her lips as he sucked softly at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He smirked. His chin pushed the strap of her shirt down as his lips moved across her shoulder. Anri brought a shaking hand to his head. Her fingers tangled around his blonde locks. He reached the edge of her shoulder. The strap to her shirt slid down to the middle of her bicep. She pulled gently at his hair. Shizuo complied with her wishes and pulled away from her shoulder. As he stared nervously into her eyes, Anri smiled and kissed him. She slipped her hands beneath his grey T-shirt. She ran her nails gently over the skin of his back. He gasped and jerked into her. Anri echoed his small gasp at the pressure of his body against her. For just a moment, his hips had pressed against hers. She pushed forward wanting to feel him again. She rubbed herself against him. He moaned out her name quietly and kissed her shoulder again. She gasped as he bit into her collarbone softly. Her hips bucked into him again._

_“Anri…” He whispered as his hands moved higher up her body. He gasped slightly as he found bare breasts were a bra would have been. Anri arched into his hands._

_“Shizuo…” She sighed. He pushed the spaghetti-strap shirt higher up her body, revealing her breasts to him. Anri lifted her arms to help him. He pulled it from her body. He looked into her eyes as if asking for permission to touch her. Anri nodded then moaned out as his fingertips rolled her nipple. She jerked into him again. She cried out as his lips latched onto her free breast. His tongue circled her nipple before flicking it gently. Her breaths became ragged. She grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled at it to signal what she wanted from him. He bit gently into her nipple. Anri moaned and bucked into him hard. He pulled away from her quickly and whipped his shirt off over his head. He attempted to return to her, but Anri pushed a hand against his chest. He stopped and looked toward her. Confusion was painted clearly on his face. Anri ignored him and ran her hands down his chest and stomach. His muscles jumped and shivered underneath her touch. It delighted her to know that she had so much power of him. The strongest man in Ikebukuro shivered underneath her touch. She smirked and boldly dipped her hands lower. The waist band of his sleep pants dipped tantalizingly underneath the pressure of her hands. The V of his hips were revealed to her. She gently traced the peaking V with her nail. He shivered in pleasure._

_“Anri…” He breathed. Anri smiled and boldly dipped her hand into his sleep pants. He jerked in surprise as her fingertips brushed him. She wrapped her hand around him fully. She gasped in pleasure as his hand rubbed her through her sleep shorts and panties. The surprise and pleasure caused her grasp on him to tighten. He gasped out, “Anri…”_

“Anri!” Anri jerked awake in shock. Her chest was still heaving underneath the pleasure of the dream. She found herself staring into Shizuo’s coffee brown eyes. He raised a single blonde eyebrow. “Are you okay?” He asked. Anri blushed brightly as she realized what she had been dreaming of. Shizuo’s other eyebrow joined its mate. 

“Fine, fine…” She muttered as she pulled the cover up over her head. Embarrassment threatened to overcome her. She was everything but fine. That dream had left her wanting more of him. It had seriously tested her resolve to wait as she had decided they would have to do three days ago. Her body, at the moment, was demanding why in the hell she was waiting. 

Shizuo stared at the bundle of cover that was his girlfriend. He swallowed again. Anri had been moaning in her sleep. Those moans had awoken him. At first, he had thought that she was having a nightmare. That idea quickly vanished when she breathed his name in what he could easily identify as pleasure. He swallowed. He had woken her because he couldn’t take the torture of hearing those sounds come from her lips. Shizuo lay back onto the pillow again. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

_“Shizuo,” She had moaned. Her hips had jerked forward against his thigh._

Shizuo’s eyes snapped open again. His control was sorely tested. He was tempted to slid underneath the cover with her and demand just what had happened in that dream; then, he would proceed to act it out with her. He shivered. He now knew that she wanted him like that so what was stopping him? He glanced back at the bundle of covers. She was. 

Shizuo wanted to hear from her that she was ready and until then, he would continue to torture himself like this. He looked up at the ceiling and silently prayed that she would say it soon.   


End file.
